cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony
11 maja 2009 |Scenariusz=Darrick Bachmann Craig McCracken Kesley Mann Vaughn Tada |Reżyseria=Craig McCracken Robert Alvarez (animacja) Eric Pringle (animacja) |Poprzedni=Więźniowie wyobraźni |Następny=Straszny dzień wyzwań }} Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony (ang. The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything’s Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He’s Not Invited To) – siedemdziesiąty czwarty odcinek serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, dziewiąty odcinek szóstego sezonu. Opowiada o tym, jak Bloo Superkolo próbuje się dostać na uroczystość Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy. Scenariusz do odcinka napisali Craig McCracken i Darrick Bachmann. Odcinek został wyreżyserowany przez samego twórcę kreskówki. Scenopisem obrazkowym zajęli się Vaughn Tada i Kelsey Mann. W Stanach Zjednoczonych wraz z czterema innymi odcinkami (Straszny dzień wyzwań, Czytaj i płacz, Frajerzy i zasady oraz Bloo żegna się z Maksem) został wyemitowany dnia 3 maja 2009 roku podczas 2,5-godzinnego maratonu "Foster's Finale Five" z okazji zakończenia produkcji kreskówki. W Polsce miał swoją premierę 11 maja 2009 roku. Wprowadzenie Bloo Superkolo stara się o dotarcie na uroczystość Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy, lecz próbuje go powstrzymać Frankofuriatka. Fabuła Odcinek otwiera walka Bloo Superkolo z Frankofuriatką (kolejnym po Wróżce Jakiejś Tam wcieleniu Franki), która chce go powstrzymać przed dotarciem na uroczystość Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy. Frankofuriatka wygrywa pojedynek i wiesza Bloo na kole nieszczęścia oraz karmi go jakimś wywarem. Okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości Bloo jest chory, a Franciszka Foster daje mu zupę oraz zakazuje pójścia na urodziny Maksa, gdyż mógłby wszystkich zarazić. Wracając do wyobraźni, Frankofuria przekręca Koło Nieszczęścia i odchodzi. Bloo Superkolo udaje się wylosować wolność, lecz z radości zupełnie przez przypadek porusza koło o pozycję tygrysa. Przerażony przekręca koło o rekina, niedźwiedzia i lwa. Zwierzęta już mają atakować Bloo Superkolo, gdy na swój widok zaczynają walczyć ze sobą. Wylosowany nagle staje się królik. Ostatecznie Superkolo udaje się z nim zwyciężyć i kieruje się na galę. Po drodze natrafia na płomiennego Chudego, pokonanego dzięki kropli kataru. Bohater trafia do labiryntu różnych drzwi, okazuje się, że od uroczystości dzieli go milion pięter. Odnajduje jednak Magiczny Portal, za pomocą którego może dostać się na galę. W rzeczywistości Bloo pojawia się w pokoju Jackiego Kaktusa. Bloo Superkolo rozmawia ze strażnikiem, Gadającym Brokułem (Jackie'em), który przygotowuje dla niego test – jeśli go wykona, przejdzie portal. Zadaniem jest wykradzenie ambrozji od smoczycy (Księżnej), a następnie dostarczenie mleka od świętej krowy (Koko). Gdy Bloo wchodzi do garderoby (niby portalu), Jackie Kaktus wzywa panią Foster. Bloo Superkolo rozmawia w tym czasie z aniołem (panią Foster), który wzywa go do wypicia eliksiru. Czeka go podróż w czasoprzestrzeni (w rzeczywistości Bloo jedzie na tacce do głównego holu). Gości wita dwuoka, dwuroga, fioletowa bestia (Eduardo). Superkolo udaje się ją pokonać i pojawia się na uroczystości. Frankofuria wraz z innymi chce go pojmać, lecz Superkolo przygotowuje kontratak. Pije eliksir od anioła (syrop od pani Foster), dzięki któremu odzyskuje siłę. Pokonuje wszystkich wraz z Frankofurią, aż spotyka Wielkiego Twórcę Wszystkich Rzeczy (Maksa). Jest zbulwersowany rzuceniem klątwy na swój lud i żąda odpokutowania z jego strony. W rzeczywistości, Maks każe Bloo opiekować się wszystkimi, których zaraził, tworząc pobojowisko na jego urodzinach. Jakiś czas później, Frankarellę Psychodellę odwiedza niebieski kosmita. Tak naprawdę Bloo próbuje nakarmić chorą Frankę zupą. Ta jednak powstrzymuje najeźdźcę. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo Superkolo * Bloo * Franka * Frankofuriatka Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Jackie Kaktus * Gadający Brokuł * Pani Foster * Anioł * Maks * Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy * Frankarella Psychodella * Kosmita * Fioletowa Bestia * Eduardo * Święta Krowa * Koko * Chudy * Płomienny Chudy * Księżna * Smoczyca * Groszek * Lew * Tygrys * Niedźwiedź * Królik Bohaterowie tła * Hukający Andy * Frit i Frat * Yogi Boo Boo * Fluffy * Cyklop * Kaktusowy Miś * Jurek Śluzik * Tuba * ...i inni zmyśleni przyjaciele Bohaterowie historii * Bloo jako Bloo Superkolo * Maks jako Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy * Franka jako Frankofuriatka * Jackie Kaktus jako Gadający Brokuł * Księżna jako Smoczyca * Chudy jako Płomienny Chudy * Eduardo jako Fioletowa Bestia * Koko jako Święta Krowa * Pani Foster jako Anioł Historia wymyślona przez Frankę * Franka jako Frankarella Psychodella * Bloo jako Kosmita Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek, jak również odcinki Straszny dzień wyzwań, Czytaj i płacz, Frajerzy i zasady i Bloo żegna się z Maksem zostały wyemitowane w amerykańskim Cartoon Network w ciągu jednego dnia – 3 maja 2009 w czasie maratonu zwanego "Foster's Finale Five". * Postać Frankarelli Psychodelli jest nawiązaniem do filmu fantastycznego z 1968 o tytułowej atrakcyjnej międzygwiezdnej agentce, Barbarelli. Błędy * W odcinku Bloooo widzimy, że Bloo, gdy jest chory, zmienia kolor z niebieskiego na biały. W tym odcinku jednak, gdy Blooregard jest ponownie przeziębiony, przez cały odcinek jest niebieski. * Polski tytuł odcinka jest gramatycznie niepoprawny. Poprawniejsza i wierniejsza oryginałowi wersja brzmiałaby Bloo Superkolo i Wielkiego Twórcy Wszystkich Rzeczy czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony. Zobacz też * Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki